Raven
Raven Specialty Raven excels in close combat as he uses his Nasod arm to strike down enemies with a single blow to those who dare get near him. He also uses his sword to slice up anything in his path in order to build up all sorts of combos to tear down the enemy. Special Ability Main Article: Anger of Raven This is a system only known to Ravens. It allows him to deal heavy damage in a short time, or defend himself. After you learn to use it, it becomes indispensable to Raven's gameplay itself. Background Raven is a fellow commoner from the Kingdom of Velder who rejected the idea of nobles and aristocrats. However, he was still proud of his kingdom, and thus worked hard to become the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. Being a commoner in such a high-ranking position, he caused jealousy among the nobles. It was just a matter of time before he was framed and sentenced to prison. His friends, comrades, and fiancée rescued him and hid within the forest in the outskirts of Velder. It did not take long before they were all surrounded by Velder soldiers and slaughtered one by one. Everything that Raven cared for and loved was stripped away from him, right before his very eyes. He stared at all the dead bodies around him as he slowly took what would have been his last few breaths. Just then, a Nasod figure appeared before him offered Raven a contract, for rebirth and power, he would conquer Velder and have revenge on the ones who caused his suffering, Raven agreed, then blacked out. Raven awoke in a Nasod capsule, with devices attached to various parts of his body. Reborn with a prototype Nasod claw, he becomes the leader of the Velder Rebellion and blindly fights to destroy the kingdom he once protected. That is until he met a crew of young, ambitious heroes who reminded him of his duty to protect the people he once loved. In atonement for his sins, he decides to join Elsword and his friends on a new life adventure of finding the missing El. First Class Advancement Raven is required to be Lv15 to begin his first class advancement. Taker #Defeat 9 Jangos in 2-4 on any difficulty. #Speak to Echo the alchemist of Elder #Collect Banthus Bandit's Secret Letter from Boss: William in 2-4 on Hard (☆☆) and above. #Defeat 18 Bomber Mong in 2-4 on Very Hard (☆☆☆). After completing the Taker quest chain, Raven can decide between advancing as a Sword Taker ,Over Taker or an Weapon Taker. Click job names below to see what must be done after advancing to Taker. [[Sword Taker#Sword Taker 2|''Sword Taker]] [[Over Taker#Over Taker 2|Over Taker]] [[Weapon Taker#Weapon Taker 2|Weapon Taker]] Skill Tree Combos Skills Theme Gallery See Raven/Gallery. Trivia *Raven is also a boss enemy of 4-1. *According to his dialogue, Raven was sent to the 'Return Plains' by the Nasod, where he had obtained his new arm. *The name of Raven's fiancee was '''Seris', while the Nobleman in charge behind framing Raven was Alex. **According to Raven, Rena resembles Seris. *Raven was the first new character to be added to the game since the initial release. *All of Raven's 1st Jobs utilize these passives: Taunt and Shadow Piercing. *Strangely, his Awakening Aura is red, the same as Elsword's, despite his associated colour being dark gray. *In an old KR Elsword update, Raven gained a different pose. *Attack speed gaps increase after 20%, thus managing his attack consistency gets much harder. This applies to all of Raven's jobs. *With a Triple Element Enchantment, Raven's claws attacks outline of color will remain blue unlike when he attacks with his sword. *Like Iron Paladin and Chung, Raven's Interface(Face on the top of the screen)is also a skill cut-in. *Of the 7 characters that were given an age, Raven remains to be the oldest **The true oldest is a toss up between Rena and Eve. In the first ElType Rena was seen yelling at Elsword and Aisha saying that when she was their size, their great-great grandparents weren't even born yet. But in Eve's in game tutorial intro, it points out that she was shut down/isolated for centuries. However, their age is up to the player's imagination until otherwise stated by KOG. *Each Raven's 2nd job have different type of skill while activating Shadow Step : **Reckless Fist's Shadow Punisher, Raven use his Nasod Arm to slide across and punch. **Blade Master's Shadow Thrust, Raven lunge forward with his blade and pierce through multiple targets at once. ***Blade Masters who choose Emergency Escape! also have a chance to automatically activate Shadow Step at no cost if attacked from behind. **Veteran Commander's Shadow Backslide, Raven perform a backflip and drop 3 grenades, in addition he can change his Shadow Step direction. *According to the official biodata he: **Has birthday on May 8th. **Is an AB blood type. **184cm on height and 98kg on weight when still base.